


Mine to Take

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Series: The Vampire and the Werewolf [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's gone. Carmilla's alone. Danny's in heat. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to Take

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Territorial.

Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to leave the room.

Laura’s absence was palpable, a constant ache that led her wandering through the stripes of moonlight that lit up the gentle peaks and valleys of her roommate’s vacant bedspread. She could tell herself that the small girl was only gone for a long weekend, and that her return was only a matter of days, mere blips in the life of a vampire. But she could not banish the feelings that swirled like some uncontainable maelstrom just beneath the surface, and she could do little about the agonizing ticks of the clock. Each one stretched like days as she melted onto Laura’s bed, letting the scent of the missing girl wrap around her like a blanket.

Her stomach gurgled in displeasure, reminding her that she was a centuries-old creature of the night requiring sustenance in the form of human blood, not wistful sentiments about human girls she shouldn’t touch. A frown tugged at the corners of her lips as she gathered the bright yellow pillow in her arms and buried her face in it with great force, as if tunneling into the fabric could somehow bring her closer to Laura.

She was almost too distracted to hear the footsteps in the hallway that preceded the soft ‘click’ of a door being opened. Her body stiffened, fingers burrowing into the pillow, unconsciously curling her body over it as the intruder entered the room.

The smell was what gave Danny away. It was far stronger than Carmilla remembered, as if the girl had brought the entire forest into the room with her. But even that odor wasn’t strong enough to mask the other, very distinctive scent that brought well-manicured eyebrows up in surprise.

“She’s not here,” the vampire whispered, not bothering to turn around. “But, I think you knew that.”

There was no answer save for the shallow, too-rapid breathing from behind her. Agitation filled the room with a sudden heat, fighting away the cold that Laura had left in her departure, mingling with the smell of arousal that flooded Carmilla’s nose as she turned to face the werewolf who had so brazenly entered her room.

Danny Lawrence was towering in the doorway without a scrap of clothing on her body. A thin sheen of sweat coated skin that rippled unnaturally, threatening to erupt in fur at any moment. She was visibly trembling – an action that might have made her look vulnerable had she not been staring at the vampire with pure, unfiltered fury, blue eyes locking onto Carmilla with all the determination of a starved animal zeroing in on her prey.

For once, Carmilla found herself at a loss for words, crushing the pillow more forcefully as her body became aware of an entirely different need.

Danny was at her bedside in a flash, moonlight flooding the pale skin that barely contained the wolf beneath. A low hiss cut through the air as the vampire’s dead heart kick-started with the weak, uneven thumps that sounded only when she was particularly nervous. Danny silenced her with a rumbling growl, leaning forward to bring herself down to her level. Carmilla fought the urge to pull away from Danny as she moved closer, growl slipping into her chest, almost too deep to hear. The vampire held herself upright under intense scrutiny, returning the glare with one of her own, white-hot and deadly.

Lips pulled back to reveal a row of teeth too sharp to be human. “What did you do to me?” Danny fought with each word, as if they had to be individually ripped from a body that was struggling to maintain the structure of human vocal chords.

The dull thumps in Carmilla’s chest spiked at the snarl that punctuated the question. “You’re really going to blame this on me?” the vampire asked, adopting a cold sneer and hoping that the werewolf would be unable to hear the barely-beating heart. Her eyes flickered to the window, zeroed in on the full moon framed by the branches outside.

“This isn’t  _normal,_ ” Danny spat through clenched teeth.

As if anything in their lives could be considered ‘normal’ these days. “Yeah, turning into a dog is pretty fucking weird,” she quipped, “I’m glad you finally figured that out.”

The answering strike was fast, faster than she would have thought possible, even from an agitated werewolf. Carmilla barely registered the movement of Danny’s hand until it slammed into her face. She had just enough time to curl her fingers around the blanket beneath, arresting the movement that nearly knocked her to the floor. Stars exploded in front of her vision and her heart took off, sprinting as her face throbbed painfully where Danny had struck her. Fangs slid from their hiding place, fully extended in an instant as she flashed them in warning.

Carmilla smirked when Danny’s eyes locked onto her mouth, moonlight illuminating the unusually sharp angles of the werewolf’s face as she fought the change. The smell of arousal hit the vampire’s nose in a fresh wave as Danny bit back a groan.

“That was very rude,” Carmilla drawled, relishing the wide-eyed stare currently aimed at her fangs. “And you’re extraordinarily dense. I don’t think I’m terribly qualified to teach werewolf sex-ed, but even I could tell you that you’re in heat.”

The spell broke, blue eyes freezing over as hands again moved with lightning speed to grip Carmilla’s shirt collar. “Don’t fucking patronize me,” Danny growled, bringing their faces inches apart. “I know my body. I haven’t struggled against the moon like this since I was a teenager. And then you  _bite me_ and now…” she trailed off, chest heaving with the enormous effort. Her fingers tightened around the collar, threatening to rip the fabric into shreds.

“And now you’re sitting here, whining like a pup, unable to admit that you haven’t stopped thinking about fucking me since that night in the woods,” Carmilla finished for her, drinking in the fury that surfaced to let her know she’d hit home. “You want some crazy, supernatural explanation,” she crooned, letting a sultry note creep into her voice, “Mind control, perhaps…or, maybe my venom is an aphrodisiac.” She leaned forward, brushing a sweaty lock of hair aside to bring her lips to the trembling werewolf’s ear. “You can’t admit the truth. You can’t admit that you liked it. You can’t admit that you want  _more._ ” She let her fingers trail down Danny’s jaw, accentuating the last word with a sudden thrust against a very prominent, pounding pulse point.

It was like throwing a switch.

A grating bark shook the werewolf’s body as she lunged at Carmilla, slamming into her with the force of a truck, pouring all of her rage into a frenzied kiss. The vampire let the momentum carry her down onto Laura’s bed, forcing her tongue into Danny’s mouth as huge hands closed around her wrists in a grip fit to rival an iron vice. Carmilla arched up to meet the wall of muscle that descended like a ton of bricks, wrenching her back down against the springs that groaned in protest.

Danny ripped their lips apart and moved down, teeth closing on the shirt collar for just a moment, ripping it to the side before her lips found the smooth, creamy skin of Carmilla’s neck. “Let’s see how you like it,” she muttered into cool flesh before her jaws clamped shut around the vampire’s pulse point.

Carmilla’s eyes widened in surprise, a gasp falling from her lips involuntarily as sharp canines dug relentlessly into her neck. Her fingers closed into fists before she gave a single, rough tug against Danny’s grip. She might as well have been fighting a brick wall for all the good it did her.

The werewolf had the audacity to smile against her, teeth digging in further, earning a strangled moan as she broke the skin. Carmilla’s heart jackhammered in her chest with the realization that she couldn’t break the hold. The werewolf’s strength was insurmountable, body pressing her deep into the mattress, not allowing her a single inch.

The thought sent a sudden flood of warmth to her core.

Danny’s jaws released, moaning with abandon as Carmilla bucked again, the effort earning her no freedom but sparking a delicious friction that darkened the blue eyes that were boring into her prey below.

“I can smell you,” she whispered, meeting the vampire’s thrust with one of her own.

“I smelled you dripping the moment you walked in the door,” Carmilla answered cheekily, breath catching in her throat as the weight was suddenly lifted, hands yanking her up in a rush that nearly made her head spin. She was wrenched around, body turning 180 degrees before being shoved back into the bed. Her hands barely had time to sink into the blankets in front of her before the hands were desperately clawing at the button of her leather pants, ripping them down along with her black thong to expose her ass to the air.

“Not going to buy me dinner first?” Carmilla called over her shoulder as she felt broad hips meet her backside, hands closing over her waist and pulling her closer. Danny thrusted again, but the motion elicited nothing but misplaced friction and growls of frustration.

The vampire couldn’t help but chuckle at the position. Leave it to the werewolf to try and breed her like an animal. “I think you lack the equipment required for – _fuck!_ ” the comment was cut off when the hands at her hips twitched, claws shooting out of Danny’s fingertips and digging into her flesh.

“What was that?” Danny’s rough tone was almost mocking as one of the hands withdrew from Carmilla’s hips, sliding over her ass, claws receding as she approached her target. The other hand stayed firmly in place, grip tightening as she slid her fingers over warm, wet flesh. “I lack…what, exactly?”

Two thick fingers plunged into her immediately, banishing any clever retort lingering on Carmilla’s lips and replacing it with a filthy moan. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

Danny set an unforgiving pace, driving her burning hot fingers in all the way to the knuckle, removing all but the tips before forcing them back in again with rising urgency. Carmilla tightened around the digits, but that did nothing to slow the relentless assault that brought her face crashing down onto the pillow, nose buried in Laura’s scent as the pressure built. Dark swirls of pleasure coursed through her body as she met Danny’s fingers with wild thrusts of her own.

She nearly fell apart when the movements slowed just enough to allow for a thumb to meet her clit in rough circles, heat amplifying the power of the waves that were crashing over her. She felt herself opening up as Danny adjusted her rhythm, long fingers reaching new depths that added sharp bursts of sensation to her nearly overloaded system. She danced on the edge, actively fighting the urge to topple over and give the werewolf her satisfaction so easily.

Her plan unraveled as the claws at her hip retracted, moving north to her shoulder and digging in before dragging in a single, vicious slash parallel to her spine, tearing a scream from the vampire. Her knees buckled, and she would have collapsed were it not for the fingers that buried deep inside of her as the thumb moved violently over her clit. She came with a fury, pain mixing with intense pleasure, heightening the sensation that thundered through her veins and brought her heart rate to its peak. The feeling lingered as the thumb gradually stilled, dripping fingers sliding out of her as the werewolf snorted in amusement.

The moment she was released, Carmilla shot up onto her knees, twisting her body around to grab Danny’s shoulders as the last of the aftershocks coursed through her. The werewolf’s eyes widened in surprise as she lost her balance and tumbled onto the bed, barely hitting the blankets before the vampire’s mouth was at her throat.

She stopped herself right before the point of entry, fangs pressing into skin with a minute amount of pressure. She stilled, half expecting Danny to try and throw her off in anger, but the soft whimper that reached her ears told a very different story. A smile spread across her lips at the sudden lapse in self-control, for surely the werewolf would never in her right mind expose her neck in such a blatant picture of submission.

Carmilla knew she shouldn’t press her luck, particularly given that Danny had proven the enormous strength she possessed while in heat. Still…she couldn’t help herself, particularly when her fingers moved to press against a muscled thigh only to find a small puddle.

“If I didn’t know any better,” she whispered against her neck, “I’d say you  _want_ me to feed off of you.”

Carmilla plunged her fangs into smooth skin and held on, one hand snaking around Danny’s shoulder to keep her in place as she thrashed wildly. She felt the first prickles of fur trying to break out along the werewolf’s back as she dug her fingernails into the muscle to keep herself steady under the taller girl’s furious bucking. Howled, incoherent protests morphed into frantic whining as Carmilla fed, allowing herself to take generous sips from the sizable gash she had ripped thanks to the tossing and turning.

Hands found their way to thick brunette hair, tangled roughly into her waves, but the tugs were weak and served no purpose other than to drive the vampire in farther. The taste overloaded Carmilla’s senses, intoxicating flavor now much more apparent than it had been from the little trickle she had managed to taste before. It was a rare occasion for her to savor her food, but she couldn’t help the muffled moan that escaped the tight clench of her jaws. Danny went slack in her grip, the trembles back in full force as blood flowed freely from her throat.

When she was quite certain that the werewolf had lost the desire and ability to throw her off, her hand moved south, pausing to brush lightly over hard abdominal muscles before sliding over thick curls. Danny bucked against her touch, redoubling her grip on Carmilla’s hair. She was wound tighter than a bowstring, as if the tiniest motion would make her snap. A single finger traveled the length of her slit, earning a groan of protest. The vampire debated with herself for just a moment as the desire to tease her prey warred with the knowledge that she didn’t have all night to indulge in the succulent fluid pouring into her mouth, as tempting as the idea was.

Her fingers found the werewolf’s clit, gentle touches quickly turning into rough strokes as a deep rumble began to echo in Danny’s chest. Amused by the small waterfall she was eliciting, she readjusted her hold, keeping her thumb in place while she slipped two slender fingers into the waiting entrance. She quickly added a third, filling the werewolf, who tightened around her as she set a harsh pace.

She raised her eyebrows when Danny began to shake moments later, spasms rocking her body and sending the blood gushing into her mouth. The flavor was sweetened as it washed over Carmilla’s tongue, accompanied by a rough howl and another slash of claws down her back. She arched into the claws as her fingers slowed, lapping at the wound to encourage it to close. Danny was big, but she could sense the strength leaving her body, and her stomach felt quite full of the hearty meal she had so thoroughly enjoyed.

“Mmm,” she muttered as the other girl’s breathing began to return to normal. “You really have no idea how wonderful you taste…”

“Don’t.”

Danny pulled away from her and stood up, wobbling unsteadily on legs that were still trembling in the moonlight. She met the vampire’s eyes for only a brief instant, but it was long enough to reveal the confusion and shame in her expression before she turned on her heel and stumbled to the door.

“I’m not sure why you’re so intent on lying to yourself,” Carmilla called after her as she stormed out. “But I suppose we can just pretend that you hated it.” 

A frown tugged at her lips as she let out a slow sigh, turning over onto her side to wrap around the pillow that had been shoved to the side, forgotten. At least she knew that  _it_  wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
